Rosewing's Story
by Rosewing-ThunderClan
Summary: Rosewing finds out she has magical powers, but soon finds out she is in a prophecy too. What will she do?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Rosekit padded around the nursery. Anxious to see what was happening around the Clan, she poked her head out of the nursery. "Greyfoot? Are you still here?" She mewed. It was dawn, so barely any cats were awake. Brightfeather, her mother, was awoken. "Rosekit, get back here! Why are you up?" Brightfeather asked. "I wanted to see if Greyfoot was leaving for the dawn patrol." She responded, agitated. "Sleep before you're cranky!" Brightfeather swept Rosekit toward her sister, Foxkit. They tiny cream colored she cat moved and got into position by Brightfeather's fluffy tail.

As Rosekit awoke, the camp was buzzing with cats. "Volescar, organize the patrols. I need to speak with the senior warriors. Greyfoot, Squirrelclaw, Kinkjaw, and Sparrowstripe, come with me into my den." She heard Owlstar say to the warriors. Rosekit watched curiously. Foxkit suddenly pounced onto Rosekit's back. "Hey!" Rosekit twisted and avoided her move. Wolfsong came up to the playing g kits. "Would you two move? I need to see Brightfeather." Wolfsong said politely. The two kits sat up straight to the medicine cat's command. Rosekit ventured around, curious to try and find Pondpaw. Pondpaw was in deep conversation with Amberpaw. "She's too weak...Gathering..." Rosekit didn't completely hear their conversation,, but Stoneheart stopped her. "Stop eavesdropping!" He mewed. Foxkit burst with laughter. "Ooooh! Getting in trouble by the warriors!" "Shut up Foxkit!" Rosekit mewed, jumping on Foxkit's face. "Stop!" Foxkit mewed, muffled by the fur on her face. Yarrowpaw burst through the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. "Help! We're being attacked by WindClan!"


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2

The Fight

Yarrowpaw had a terrified look on her face. "Alright! Yarrowpaw, Finchwing, Amberpaw, Kinkjaw, and Hailfoot, come with me!" The rest of the warriors were gathered at the entrance, in case any of the WindClan warriors tried to get through. Rosekit hid in the back of the nursery with Brightfeather and Foxkit. "A-Are we going to die?" Said Foxkit shakily. "No, WindClan cats are weak. The little rabbit chasers may be fast, but they're Thin. Rosekit, go check in on Wolfsong." Mewed Brightfeather. Rosekit nodded and went into the medicine den. Wolfsong turned to see the little kit. "Hi Rosekit! What brings you here? Thorn? Bellyache?" Wolfsong asked. "No, Brightfeather sent me to check on you about her herbs." Rosekit sniffed around at the mysterious plants. "Not yet, but would you mind helping me?" "Sure!" Rosekit found some jagged leaves and looked at them. She found some brown Leaves and set them aside. "These look dead. They don't have a smell, and they're brown." Rosekit mewed. "Good job! You have a natural taste for herbs." Wolfsong mewed. "Now, make sure you set the dead ones aside. They are no use to me. I may plant them and see what happens, but I'm not sure." Wolfsong took the dead leaves and piled them. "Come with me." Rowekit followed Wolfsong into the back of the den. "Will you be my apprentice?" Wolfsong looked downward at her chest and looked deep onto her amber eyes. "Yes! Can I tell you something personal?" Rosekit mewed back, looking serious. "Anything. Medicine Cats always keep secrets." "Okay, I had a dream. A misty rose appeared, and there was a dappled cat, a cat that looked like me, but older, and a cat with silver tabby markings." Rosekit explained. "I think I know the dappled cat. That must be Dapplepaw from Riverclan! And Riverpaw!" Wolfsong mewed. "Go back to your mother, I need time to think." Wolfsong layed down near the herbs with her paws stretched out. Rosekit scrambled out of the den, curious on how the battle had went.


	3. Results

Chapter 3

Results

The cats had returned. Most of them with scars all over. Blood stained their pelts. "We won..." Greyfoot mewed to Brightfeather, panting. Brightfeather nuzzled him gently. "Look at our kits. They've grown." Brightfeather flicked her tail toward Rosekit and Foxkit. Rosekit glanced back at Greyfoot. "Did we win?" Rosekit asked. Greyfoot nodded. Rosekit jumped in glee. "I'm going to see Wolfsong!" Rosekit bounced out of the den. She saw cats crowd along the medicine den. Rosekit struggled to get inside. "Rosekit! What do you want?" Wolfsong mewed, surprised. "I came to help!" "Alright. Get Poppy Seeds, Juniper Berries, and Marigold." Wolfsong continued treating Kinkjaw. Rosekit looked around. She spotted the tiny seeds and picked them up by her paw. She carried the herbs to Wolfsong and continued to look for Marigold and Juniper Berries. She set them beside Wolfsong and she began to work with them. "Thank you! You can go now." Said Wolfsong. Rosekit stumbled out. She ran over to Foxkit. "Why can't you be a warrior? I want to train with you!" Foxkit growled. She had now realized that she had hurt Foxkit by wanting to be a medicine cat. She couldn't help it, she was honestly fascinated by the world of herbs! Foxkit pounced, claws unsheathed. Rosekit's eyes widened and Brightfeather quickly grabbed Foxkit's scruff. "What do you think you're doing?" Brightfeather set Foxkit down. Rosekit ran, crying. "What's wrong?" Pondpaw asked curiously. Rosekit looked at him, and sat down. "My life is a mess!"


	4. New Apprentices

Chapter 4

New Apprentice

Rosekit looked at Pondpaw in admiration. She then was called to sit beside Brightfeather. "Come on you two! You need to be perfect for your apprentice ceremony today!" Brightfeather began to vigorously wash her kits. Rosekit wiggled and squirmed. "Stop moving! Sit still!" Owlstar began to pad out of High Rock. Volescar padded out behind him. Owlstar leaped up, and signaled the clan. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High Rock!" Owlstar's new rang in the air as the other cats began to sit down. Greyfoot was swallowing pride as he watched Rosekit and Foxkit walk forward. "Rosekit and Foxkit have reached the age of six moons. It is time they received their apprentice names. Foxkit, do you wish to be an apprentice of ThunderClan?" Foxkit nodded. "I do." Foxkit mewed. "From this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Kinkjaw, I trust your skills to be passed onto Foxpaw." Kinkjaw stepped forward and touched noses with Foxpaw. "Rosekit, do you wish to be an apprentice of ThunderClan?" "I do. But as a medicine Cat." Rosekit mewed bravely. "From this moment on, until you have received your medicine cat title, you shall be known as Rosepaw. Wolfsong, you will be her mentor. I trust that you will pass down everything that you have learned to this apprentice." Rosepaw touched noses with Wolfsong and sat down. "Rosepaw! Foxpaw! Rosepaw! Foxpaw!" The clan shouted. Brightfeather shouted the loudest. The clan scattered as the ceremony ended. The camp was now buzzing with cats. Wolfsong flicked her tail for Rosepaw to follow. "Now, list every herb you have learned so far. I'll tell you their uses if you don't remember." Wolfsong had made her learn herbs the past 4 moons. Even though she was a kit then, she remembered most of them. "Marigold is for scratches. Juniper berries for bellyache, Catmint for Greencough, poppy seeds to make you sleepy or to reduce pain, Parsley to dry up milk, Borage for more milk, Burdock root for rat bites, Celandine is for damaged eyes, Chamomile soothes the heart and mind, and Chervil is used for Infected wounds, for kitting, and Bellyaches. Like Juniper berries." Wolfsong smiled. "You have good memory Rosepaw! The half moon gathering is almost here. The other medicine cats will be pleased!" Rosepaw blushed. "Could we explore the territory? I want to find some herbs! And maybe learn hunting?" Rosepaw asked Wolfsong. Wolfsong nodded and headed toward the entrance. "We need to gather more Catmint, since leaf-bare is ahead." Rosepaw nodded and they left to see the territory.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5

The Truth

Rosepaw sniffed around. She found a tangy scent, and followed it. A strange cat padded through the bushes. "Who are you? What are you doing on Blue's territory?" The cat growled. Rosepaw felt like a tick, as tiny as ever. "Come with me!" The cat shoved her through the bushes. Rosepaw folded her ears close to her head.

Once they got to a strange clearing, a blue-gray cat jumped from an old tree stump. "What are you doing here? This is my camp." Then a look of compassion came from his eyes. Rosepaw returned the look. "Frost, leave." Blue mewed with a flick of his tail. "What's a pretty cat like you doing on my territory?" Blue smiled. Rosepaw felt like she could trust this cat.

"Mind if I?" Blue mewed seductively. Rosepaw nodded. Blue got on top of her and mounted her. Rosepaw screamed in pleasure. Once they were finished, they slept together.

After they slept for the night, Rosepaw awoke. Her Clan must be looking everywhere for her! She must catch prey to make an excuse. Rosepaw left without disturbing the group.

She found herself back in ThunderClan territory, she caught a few mice and headed toward twolegplace. There was Catmint there. She grabbed some leaves and headed back to camp. She walked through and cats buzzed around her. "Where have you been?! Where did you go?" She ran for the medicine den. Avoiding questions all around her. Wolfsong sighed. She spotted Rosepaw and looked at her with sorrow. "As a medicine cat, I know how you feel. Do you remeber

Sageheart?" Rosepaw nodded. "He died before I was born. What about him?" Wolfsong continued. "We were mates in secret. I had his kits, which are known as Eaglepaw and Pondpaw." Rosepaw gasped. "Am I going to have kits?!"

(Do you think I should continue this style? I may edit the others and convert it to this)


	6. New Things

MORE ADULT THEMES!

Chapter 6

New Things

Rosepaw walked in circles. She thought about the moment with Blue. She was taken away. She decided to see him again.

She silently padded out of the camp entrance and set off. She rolled in some mushrooms so she could hide her scent. She longed for Blue's touch. She found her way back into Blue's camp. She flattened her ears as cats stared at her.

A few of them hissed. Blue walked out of the rock as he spotted Rosepaw. He smiled. "Rosepaw? How's my beautiful mate?"

Rosepaw blushed at the term "Mate". "Good." She simply replied.

Blue brushed his tail along her flank. Rosepaw led Blue toward the rock he slept in. Blue followed. "Blue, I might have your kits." Rosepaw mewed. Blue's eyes widened. Then he chuckled.

"Oh Rose, I would love to have my kits. When you're a warrior, I'll join your clan, and then we can be mates. We could do 'it' whenever we wanted." Blue sat down beside her and began to lick her fur. Rosepaw enjoyed it.

She then remembered that it was almost Dawn, she had to get back to camp! She ran out of Blue's camp quickly, and headed for the thicker trees.

She limped weakily over to the entrance. Some cats walked out of the warriors den and looked at her, but they were too sleepy to take notice of her. She ducked her head and quietly walked into the medicine den.

"Wolfsong? Are you awake?" Rosepaw whispered. Wolfsong stirred. "Now I am. What's wrong?" "Oh-Nothing!" Rosepaw went over to the medicine stock and started to sort them. Wolfsong looked up and narrowed her eyes. "You've been seeing that rogue again, haven't you?" Rosepaw nodded.

"Oh Rosepaw. Please, for your sake, stop seeing him." Rosepaw shook her head. "I can't! He-He's so kind. He treats me like a leader. I'm going to have his kits! I'm honestly honored!" Rosepaw mewed. She looked back at Wolfsong. Wolfsong nodded.

"There's no more that I can teach you. You've learned for yourself. Its almost my time to go to StarClan. You need to receive your medicine Cat title. Starclan will meet you there. Go. You still have much to learn about life, but go ahead."

Rosepaw stalked out. She padded out of the camp entrance. She headed for the Moon Rock. Even though it wasn't the half moon gathering, she could still receive her name. She found her way, and walked in the starry cove.

She touched her nose to the Moon Rock, and found her way in StarClan. Cats were gathered around her. "It is time. Rosepaw, Do you wish to become a full medicine Cat?" Rosepaw hesitated, and nodded. "Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Rosewing, Medicine Cat of ThunderClan!" Opalnose mewed. StarClan shouted her name. "Rosewing! Rosewing!"


	7. Love, and Fighting

Chapter 7

More Death

Rosewing woke up in the medicine den.

...

There was no one else breathing, except her. She panicked. She looked around wildly, and spotted Wolfsong. She tried prodding the she-cat awake. Nothing. She was gone.

She sat there, mourning. Cats started arising from their dens. It was moonhigh. She walked out of the medicine den with sorrow. "Cats! It is my turn to inform you, that Wolfsong is gone..." Cats looked up at her with shock.

...

More cats started to rise. She also noticed her bigger belly. She his it with her tail. Brightfeather padded up to Her quietly.

"I'm sorry..." She mewed softly. Rosewing looked in confusion. Then with sorrow.

A few cats offered to help carry Wolfsong into the clearing, but Rosewing refused.

Rosewing picked Wolfsong up, legs wobbling with weakness. She grabbed her scruff and hauled her into the clearing. Once she was in the middle of the camp, she lay Wolfsong down, head over paws. She went back into Wolfsong's den- Rosewing's den now.

She grabbed rosemary, and some other scented herbs. She went back, and sat. She sat there until Dawn.

She had fallen asleep. She lay there with Wolfsong. Dead scent overwhelming her. It was time.

Squirreltail and Acornflight stepped out of the elders den. She stepped back and let them carry Wolfsong out of camp. She dipped her head, one final goodbye. She ran back into the medicine den, Foxpaw padded up to her. Her sister.

"Hey...Don't be sad. Do you just wanna talk? Me and you? By the waterfall?" Foxpaw mewed. Rosewing nodded. They walked out of camp together. And headed for the waterfall.

As soon as they got there, Rosewing blurted out. "I'm going to have kits. What do I do?" Foxpaw widened her eyes. "You're going to have kits?!" Foxpaw circled her sister in delight. Rosewing was surprised.

"You're not mad?" She asked. Foxpaw shook her head. "No! I'm happy for you! Who's are they? Ravenpool's?" Rosewing didn't reply. "Then...Who's?" Foxpaw asked, stroking her shoulder with her tail.

"They are a rogue's, Blue's kits." Foxpaw gasped in shock. "I promise not to tell anyone." She settled.

"Foxpaw...Who do you like?" Rosewing asked with a giggle. "Well, I do like Kinkjaw, but he's too old! I also think Beepaw has a crush on me..." Foxpaw licked the pool of water. Refreshing. Rosewing did the same.

"Do you still promise?" Rosewing asked. "I promise with a sister's love, I will never tell..."


	8. What Can We Do?

Chapter 8

Love, and Fighting

Rosewing headed out of camp. She wanted to gather Catmint, before leaf-bare. She padded toward the Shadowclan border. She spotted a Shadowclan patrol, and they hissed. "What are you doing beside our border!" A Shadowclan tom hissed.

"I am allowed to go where I want!" She hissed back. The Tom leapt, heading straight for her throat.

A flash of A blue pelt went by. Blue?

She closed her eyes, wishing for this to be over. "Rose, run!" She heard a cat yowl. She opened her eyes. Blue.

She ran, the Shadowclan patrol fighting Blue. They in fact did not know she was a medicine Cat. She ran to find help. Foxpaw. She was surely strong, but enough? She found Foxpaw stalking a mouse. She ran in front of her, and the mouse was out of sight.

"Rosewing! What are you doing! I almost caught that!" Foxpaw mewed angrily. "Blue...Shadowclan...Fight.." Rosewing panted. Rosewing led Foxpaw to Blue, who was bleeding. Badly.

"Blue! Wake up, please. Foxpaw, get me some cobweb and Marigold!" Rosewing mewed. Foxpaw looked for the cobweb, and the marigold. The yellow flowers left a strange tang in her mouth.

"Here." Foxpaw set the flower and web beside Rosewing. She quickly grabbed the cobweb and buried it in Blue's wounds. Blue moaned. "The bleeding stopped. Good." Rosewing suppressed with a sigh.

"Oh Blue...Just survive. Our kits will need us..."

...

Blue's eyes slightly opened. He looked at Rose.

"We need to get him back to his camp. Maybe Smudge could take care of him. Foxpaw, go. I'll handle this." Foxpaw nodded, and bounded off.

Rosewing dragged Blue back to his camp. He had been unconscious the entire trip. Smudge gasped and quickly went over to him.

"What happened? Where did her go? Why is he injured? Did you do this?" Smudge gave Rosewing a headache. She bounded off without telling, knowing that Smudge would take care if everything.

She headed back to camp, tired. She went straight for her nest. When she got into the den, she went to the back where her nest was, and was horrified. Dead Kits.


End file.
